vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Crazy Town
Crazy town.png|Ilustración de la primera versión Crazy town spiffy new tuning and mixing by visceraeffect-d7sw7xx.png|Ilustración de la segunda versión Crazy Town (Ciudad Loca) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción participó en el primer concurso de canciones con MAIKA, ocupando el 4th lugar en la clasificación final; ademas de recibir una honorable mención en Voctro Labs. Esta canción cuenta covers en su traducción al japones cantadas por diversos Vocaloid. La utilizada en el concurso de MAIKA fue eliminada y re-subida con una nueva imagen y modificación en las voces el día 30 de Julio de 2014. Música y Letra: Ghostie Interpretes: MAIKA y YOHIOloid *Youtube (Ver.2) Letra (Traducción al Español: Satsuki-chan) Inglés= Hey, now, come with me and speak into a dead man pull the trigger, if you please "no way, no way, no way" you seem so mortified, is it in the cold air ? pull the trigger, would you please ? "no way, no way, no way" he cries, "oh, this isn' t fair ! oh, I wouldn' t dare! full of and in despair, and how I wouldn't care I sigh, this is all a waste,however nonetheless you' re something of my taste, and how you wouldn't care it's quite commotion, it rings and screams and such and every noise you make sounds like music to my ears this is amusing, the carnage in the walls around the corner, around the corner it's quite commotion the many kinds of games that we could play together drown in love at first sight pooling emotion, the very point of fear around the corner, around the corner 1-2-3-4 and in the city streets it's chaos-wakey-time reckless flattery, killing on a lustful night and in my heart it's steaming hydrogen cyanide ready, set, go! running through a crazy town forever in itself the chaos won't subside raising your hand up high, everybody's gonna die my feelings seem sustained in formaldehyde red, yellow, green! running through a crazy town Pull out your guns cover your mouth don't you dare inhale the empathy of others all you need is what I offer I know this isn't fair, oh how you wouldn't dare full of and in despair, and how I wouldn't care and I know the deepest parts, I know your inner thoughts "loves me or loves me not" and I wouldn't care now, it's quite commotion, the screaming in our ears and every noise it makes sends me into hysteria total possession, controlling human lives arounf the corner, around the corner the many kinds of games drown in love at first sight the very point of fear around the corner the never-ending cycle works right every time reckless flattery, fearing for the coming night and in my mouth it tastes like perchloryl fluoride ready,set,go! running through a crazy town my mind is dead set on the gunshot's echoed chime raise your hand up high, stir the crowd and show the sign it's nauseating like selenium hexafluoride red,yellow,green! runnig through a crazy town forever in itself rhe chaos won't subside raise your hand up high, everybody's gonna die my feelings seem sustained in formaldehyde red,yellow,green- running through a crazy town Confusion spreads about the worthless human mind and from time to time.all I hear is static fuzz and I feel dizzy from the carbon monoxide love override! stumbling in a crazy town and in the city streets it's chaos-wakey time reckless flattery,killing on a lustful night and in our hearts it's steaming hydrogen cyanide ready,set go! lost in a crazy town |-| Español= Hey ahora, ven conmigo y habla a un hombre muerto aprieta el gatillo, con tu permiso, "ni hablar, ni hablar, ni hablar" Te ves tan mortificado, ¿está en el aire helado? aprieta el gatillo, ¿podrías? "ni hablar, ni hablar, ni hablar" Él clama, "oh esto no es justo, oh cómo no me atrevería" Lleno de y en desesperación, y cómo no me importaría suspiro: todo esto es un desperdicio, no obstante, sin embargo eres algo de mi gusto y cómo no te importaría Es bastante conmoción, resuena y grita y tal y cada ruido que haces es como música para mis oídos esto es entretenido, la carnicería en las paredes a la vuelta de la esquina, a la vuelta de la esquina es bastante conmoción, los muchos tipos de juegos que podríamos jugar juntos ahogarse en amor a primera vista emoción agrupada, el punto exacto del miedo a la vuelta de la esquina, a la vuelta de la esquina 1-2-3-4! Y en las calles de la ciudad es la hora de despertar del caos temeraria adulación, matando en una libidinosa noche Y en mi corazón está humeando cianuro de hidrógeno preparados, listos, fuera! corriendo a través de una ciudad loca por siempre en si mismo, el caos no disminuirá levanta tu mano en alto, todo el mundo morirá mis sentimientos parecen sustanciados en formaldehído rojo, amarillo, verde! corriendo a través de una ciudad loca saquen sus armas, cubre tu boca no te atrevas a inhalar la empatía de otros todo lo que necesitas es lo que te ofrezco lo sé, esto no es justo, oh cómo no te importaría lleno de y en desesperación y cómo no me importaría Y conozco las partes mas profundas, sé tus pensamientos internos "¿me ama, o no me ama?" y cómo no me importaría ahora, es bastante conmoción, el griterío en nuestros oídos y cada sonido que hace me envía a la histeria posesión total, controlando vidas humanas a la vuelta de la esquina, a la vuelta de la esquina los muchos tipos de juegos ahogarse en amor a primera vista el punto exacto del miedo a la vuelta de la esquina este ciclo sin fin trabaja bien cada vez temeraria adulación, temiendo la llegada de la noche Y en mi boca sabe como a floruro de perclorilo preparados, listos, fuera! corriendo a través de una ciudad loca Mi mente está detenida en el repicante eco del disparo levanta tu mano en alto, agita a la multitud y muestra la señal es nauseabundo como el hexafluoruro de selenio rojo, amarillo, verde! corriendo a través de una ciudad loca (por siempre en si mismo, el caos no disminuirá levanta tu mano en alto, todo el mundo morirá mi sentimientos parecen sustanciados en formaldehído rojo, amarillo, verde - corriendo a través de una ciudad loca) la confusión se esparce sobre la despreciable mente humana y de cuando en cuando todo lo que escucho es estática y me siento mareada por el monóxido de carbono ¡anulado amor! tropezando en una ciudad loca Y en las calles de la ciudad es la hora de despertar del caos temeraria adulación, matando en una libidinosa noche y en nuestros corazones está humeando cianuro de hidrógeno preparados, listos, fuera! perdidos en la ciudad loca﻿ Categoría:Interpretada por MAIKA Categoría:Interpretada por YOHIOloid Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014